The New Avatar: The World's Last Chance for Peace
by willietdog
Summary: It's now been about 200 years since the war began with the Fire Nation, and Aang has been dead 14 years. Now its time for the new Avatar to end this war once and for all.
1. The New Avatar

This is my first fanfic I have written so I'm really excited about this one. Please tell me what you think of this. My biggest concern is the names. I don't know any good names that you might see in an anime. If you could please help me out with this in your reviews I would really appreciate it, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost two-hundred years since the war against the Fire Nation started. People are starting to loose hope. Avatar Aang has been dead fourteen years now, and even he couldn't bring the world to piece. The only part of the world not conquered by the Fire Nation is a large city atop a mountain in the middle of the ocean. Avatar Aang made that city and that mountain as a last desperate attempt to make sure the Fire Nation doesn't win this war, even they could not penetrate the city. That is why the city is called New Ba-Sing-Se (impenetrable city). Our only chance of survival is the new Avatar, but he or she has yet to been found.

Rui, a fourteen year old boy, is the best waterbender this world has ever seen. He mastered every style of water bending by the age of ten. Since then, he has developed many new moves that no ordinary bender could perform. He was a water bending prodigy. Although Rui was an extraordinary bender he had lived in secrecy all his life. With his parents dead a master waterbender was to raise him, but at the same time hide him from the fire nation. You see, he did not know it at the time, but the elders found out that he was the Avatar when he was very young and made sure that the fire nation could not find him no matter what.

"Rui, where are you! Rui, I need to talk to you!"

"I'm in here!" He replied.

His master walked into the room. "Ah, there you are" He said. "Please, sit down. I need to talk to you about something." Rui sat down as he was instructed; he knew this wouldn't be good, every time his master asked him to sit something was up. Either something bad has happened or he needed to tell him something important. "Rui, it has been a pleasure and an honor taking care of you for the past ten years, but now is the time that you knew the truth." Rui looked a little puzzled; this was not starting out the way he had expected. "I don't know how to tell you this" He said as he sat down in a chair near the waterbender "Rui, you are the Avatar, and it is time that you started on your avatar journey." Rui was dumfounded, he couldn't believe it, it was overwhelming, he thought that there must be some kind of mistake; he couldn't be the Avatar, although it did explain his extreme natural talents. "Tomorrow I will take you to the north pole in secret. Once there you will meet with one of the elders. His name is Sung, he will escort you to an ancient shrine where you will begin your quest." After saying this, he got up and left.

That night, Rui lay awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep, not with the thought of him being the Avatar. He was excited, but at the same time it felt like a heavy burden had been placed on his shoulders. He stayed up till about midnight and then fell into a very deep sleep. While he was sleeping Avatar Aang came to him in a vision. "Rui, do you know who I am?" the former Avatar asked.

"You are Aang, the Avatar before me. The one who revived the Airbenders and created New Ba-Sing-Se and the mountain it's on." He replied.

"Yes, yes, very good. I am the one who will be helping you throughout your journeys as the new Avatar, but first there are a few things you need to know."

"Like what"

"Tomorrow you will begin a long and difficult journey, one that involves dangers and hardships like you never imagined. Rui, you must finish what I started. You must defeat the Fire Nation at all cost, and to do that you will need to master all four elements. When you begin your journey you must immediately go to New Ba-Sing-Se. Stay there for 4 years and master airbending and earthbending. Then find someone to teach you firebending. You will face many things along the way, but I have faith in you. Remember that there is more to bending than meets the eye. Open your mind and you will become the greatest among the Avatars. I must go now, good luck."

"Wait, don't go! I have so many questions!" He yelled out. But it was too late; he had woken up without realizing it. It was morning now, the sun was bright and everything was peaceful. His master was waiting for him out in the field. From there they set off to the North Pole.

It took them awhile to get there, several hours in fact, but overall the trip went well. Once at the North Pole, they met up with the elder Sung. "This is the end of the road, I must leave you now, Sung will guide you from here. Make sure no one realizes you're the Avatar."

"Ok, I hope ill see you again." They bowed to each other.

"Sung, take good care of him."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." He bowed again and walked away. "Ok, please follow me."

Sung led the Avatar to a shrine in the middle of the North Pole and went inside. The room was very large and spiraled down. The floor was ice with a metal platform in the middle. The room was filled with the statues of the former Avatars all spiraling downward into the ice. Right next to the center was the statue of Avatar Aang, to the left of him was Avatar Roku, and to the right of him, in the dead center of the platform, was a stand with an orb made of glass and filled with glowing blue water that was constantly spiraling. "This is the Northern Avatar Shrine. Each of the statues you see is one of your past lives." Rui just stood there in awe of what he was seeing. It looked incredible. "This place used to be the home of the first Avatar. Since then a shrine has been built around and under it. The ice you see is sacred, both in the ground and in the orb you see before you. The orb is one of the Avatar Orbs, this one of course symbolizing water." He couldn't speak. He just kept looking around. "This is where your great journey begins. Now you must go up to the orb and place both hands on it." He looked at the elder in disbelief. "Go on, it'll be fine, nothing to worry about." He wasn't too sure of this but did it anyway. He slowly approached the Orb. Once there all he could do is look at it, you could see it much more clearly up close. The water in the center of the orb was spiraling in such a way that a blue snakelike creature was depicted. It had the head of a dragon and appeared to be bending the water within the Orb.

Rui slowly reached for it with both hands, scared half to death of what might happen when he touched it. A chill was sent running down his spine as he laid his first hand on it. It was surprisingly warm; heat seemed to be emanating from its core. He then slowly laid his other hand on it. The second his other palm touched the orb it began to glow so brightly it lit up the entire room. Seconds later the eyes of every avatar statue in the room began to glow and the ice began to rapidly melt. From underneath the nearly endless depths of the water he heard a very low roar, the roar of what sounded like a very monstrous beast. All he could see was a pair of glowing blue eyes at least two feet apart. The room started to shake as the beast let out another loud roar. All he could think of was, "What the heck is that thing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review and comment on it. I need all the help I can get. Again I need a few names for upcoming characters. Post them on the review page or email them to me and if I use them ill be sure to mention you at the end of the chapter. Please remember I am a novice writer. I will appreciate any suggestions or changes that need to be made; I could really use the help. Once I am satisfied with this chapter I will post the next one. Thanks again.


	2. Last Chance

Thank you for the reviews, I have tried to make this one better written than the last, but please, if there's anything wrong just tell me in your review.

Remember, I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rui continued to stare into the watery abyss. The monster at the bottom was quickly swimming to the surface. The figure was coming into view; he could see the outline and realized it was the same as the snake-like creature depicted in the Orb. Seconds later the beast surfaced, it towered to the top of the building staring directly at Rui. All he wanted to do was run, but he was too scared to move. The "snake" lowered its head to where it was within five feet of him. Rui could feel the breath of the giant creature right next to him, but it didn't do anything, it just sat there for a moment, and for a brief second he looked familiar. Then he noticed that on his back, directly behind his head, was a kind of saddle with a bubble covering it.

"This can't be." Rui said.

"It is." Said the elder as he approached him and the creature; "This is first Avatar's animal guide. He is the last of the ancient race of Water Dragons, the animal that helped us learn waterbending. They live to be so old they are believed to be immortal. This particular dragon has been the animal guide for every waterbending Avatar since the beginning of the cycle."

Rui, by now, had stopped being scared of the dragon and was swimming around it, checking it out more thoroughly than he could before. The dragon extended from the ceiling to about half way down in the water. He was blue with a very scaly skin that was obviously a great defense in battle. His head was that of a dragon and tale was more like a snake.

"Good, now that you have a companion you had better been going."

They bowed to each other and the elder walked off. Rui climbed onto the saddle of his new "pet" and before he could even tell him where to go the dragon had dived deep into the depths of the water and into a cavern leading to the ocean.

About two hours after they had left, a small Fire Nation ship arrived at the Northern Avatar Shrine. Three men got off and walked through the door into the shrine. They were surprised at what they saw. The ice was melted and the Water Dragon was gone, but that didn't matter, they weren't concerned with the fact the Avatar had already been here and left, they didn't even want to track him down; all they cared about was the Avatar Orb of Water.

"Well, well, he must have already been here. No matter, he's not what we're looking for." A tall, pale man said with a soft, snakelike voice.

"Just out of curiosity Boss, what did we come here for?" Another man said. This one was much shorter with big eyes and very long arms.

"This," He replied, "This, Genu, is better than the Avatar. As long as we have this, we can destroy the Avatar and cause the reincarnation cycle to end, forever." He pointed to the Orb.

"I don't get it." The third one said like he really didn't care at all.

"This is one the final Avatar Orb. If we destroy it and the other 3 aboard the ship, we destroy the spirits of all of the former Avatars in the reincarnation cycle." He said in a very crazed way. "I have waited all my life for this moment, the moment the Avatar cycle ends for good."

The trio took the Orb to their ship. On it there was a platform with the other three Avatar Orbs resting upon it. The Orb of Earth, a glass ball with earth shifting inside and the depiction of a Mole, the Orb of Fire, a rock ball with a molten core that caused the ball to glow red with the depiction of a Fire Breathing Dragon in the glow, and the Orb of Air, A ball of spinning air with the depiction of a Sky Bison. They set the final Orb on the remaining platform.

"Finally, right here and now, the Avatar will be destroyed for good."

He shot fire at each of the Orbs simultaneously, watching them each be destroyed before his eyes. Before he knew it the spirits of each Avatar came out of there respective orbs and disappeared.

Suddenly, Rui fainted, along with the Water Dragon, which he had now named Wentuo, and every other bending animal. Benders around the world, from every nation began loosing their bending. Earthquakes, volcanoes, floods, storms, and every other natural disaster imaginable began popping up everywhere. With out the Avatar the world was unbalanced and the four elements were unstable and uncontrollable. The world was coming to an end.

The spirits of Rui's past lives had no choice. They had to find somewhere to go so the Avatar could remain. So they went to the only place left. All the spirits of all the former Avatars converged into the body of the last Avatar, putting him in a constant Avatar State. His eyes began to glow and the world went back to the way it was supposed to be. His eyes stopped glowing and Rui fell into a deep sleep. The next day he woke up completely unaware of what had happened that night and of the destruction of a large portion of the world he once new.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it, please review. Ill have the next one up as soon as I'm sure people are interested. Thanks.


End file.
